Vera White
Vera White, Usually Referred as'' White'' and also known as Frontier Brain White, is a Pokémon Trainer and a RolePlaying Character for OC-Pokemon-League created by Athorment on April 29th, 2009. Backstory As a child, she would hang around her dad during his pokémon Journey. During this time she would learn alot about berries, battles, Pokémon, places and all she knows. At age 13 as a complete novice trainer, she was given the task to take on a wild snorlax. The talent displayed in battle enough to later become Frontier brain at 18 Years old. Personal info Always the first one to act, she is usually portrayed as cheerful and hyperactive. Used to make things her own way, she runs headfirst into trouble. She often forgets professionalism to hug cute Pokémon. She is extremely shy towards uncommon activities and does not know how to react to love approaches. Due to starting learning about pokémon in her early years, she knows a lot about them, their strength and weaknesses, but becoming frontier brain came with the cost of actually having a hard time reading and writing. Age: 21 Height: 180 cms Weight: 70 kg ( 153 lbs. ) Pokémon Team Specially noted that their moves where though off to work as a mix of moves between the games and the anime. *Missy (Misdreavus, Female) Levitate - Confuse Ray, Pain Split, Shadow Ball, Destiny Bond. *Jean (Jynx, Female) Forewarn - Psychic, Blizzard, Perish Song, Payback. *Axy (Snorlax, Male) Thick Fat - Rest, Sleep Talk, Zen Headbutt, Metronome. OC-Pokémon-League Profile Form She is currently a deviantArt group OC-Pokémon-League Frontier Brain. Facility Description: The Courtyard of Mirages is a traveling Facility. It consists of crystal mirrors out in an open area hence the Courtyard name. This Mirrors affect both attacks and visibility making it easier to make errors, as challengers may attack a mirror instead of the real foe or try to avoid an attack that wasn't coming at them, hence the Mirages. The Silver symbol Test consists of finding its way to the foe through a small spiraling labyrinth, usually in a Double-battle. The Mirrors confuse challengers to attack and defend against images. The Gold symbol is more challenging, one-on one, with a bigger labyrinth that can also transform and move itslef during battle. However the trainers may find themselves with no visibility of what the pokemons are doing or where they are. Wining both challenges earns the challenger the Respect symbol, which shows them the Frontier Brain's Respect to the mutual confidence and trust between trainer and pokemon, fighting together with moves and technniques that one of them may not think is a great idea. Gold Symbol Pokémon Team *Missy (Mismagius, Female) Pain Split, Destiny Bond, Shadow Ball, Curse *Axy (Snorlax, Male) Rest, Sleep Talk, Zen headbutt, Metronome *Jean (Jynx, Female) Forewarn - Psychic, Blizzard, Perish Song, Payback. *Wil (Mawile, Female) *Piku (Vespiqueen, Female) Ominous Wind, Substitute, x-scisors, Sludge Bomb *Darkrai Dark Pulse, Faint Attack, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab Fun Facts *She was originally a simple genderbend of Keith Black. Whoever she developed into her own character. *Her Name and Black's were chosen 3 years before the release of the Pokémon Black & White versions. *For this same reason, White was given the second name "Vera" as a way to difference them After the release of the 5th Gen games and the nicknaming of the female protagonist trainer as "White". *Her color scheme was designed by Cocolin, Founder of the OC-Pokemon-League. Gallery Realistic white by athorment.png|Up to 2014 design|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Realistic-White-262101388 RPGroup_2_White.png|RP group on Tumblr|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/post/44170321835/rp-ocs VeraWhite.png|On Tumblr's Background|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/ Frontier Brain White by athorment.png|Original 2010 Design|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Frontier-Brain-White-167539772 WhiteDoll.png|Battle Ace, White Pixel Art|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Group-Doll-Collab-ft-Athmnt-213759493 Pokemon_Revolution_White_by_athorment.jpg|Genderbend Concept|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-Revolution-120359182 Fanart Rainy day by saiyukiuzumaki.png|"Rainy Day" by SaiyukiUzumaki|link=http://saiyukiuzumaki.deviantart.com/art/CM-ocpl-Rainy-day-210202781 Request_by_Metroid_tamer.png|Pixel Doll by Metroid-Tamer|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Requests-CLOSED-158123282 the_fearless_heroine__by_aonyx.png|White Cosplaying as the newcomer from Pokémon White|link=http://aonyx.deviantart.com/art/OCPL-The-Fearless-Heroines-195699386 minimalist_ocpl_b__frontier_by_sonic_chaos.png|Minimalist Style by Sonic-Chaos|link=http://sonic-chaos.deviantart.com/art/Minimalist-OCPL-B-Frontier-214678519 frees_White_by_rhay_robotnik.png|Quick Sketch by Rhay-Robotnik|link=http://rhay-robotnik.deviantart.com/art/Frees-requests-lots-289864587 sketches_6_Vera_White_by_lady_of_link.jpg|Sketch by Lady-of-link|link=http://lady-of-link.deviantart.com/art/sketches-6-310006825 white_Scheme_by_Cocolin.png|Color Scheme by Cocolin|link=http://i648.photobucket.com/albums/uu206/cocolin/white1.png vera_white_by_nozomi_sama-d5ef1vx.png|by Nozomi-Sama|link=http://nozomi-sama.deviantart.com/art/Vera-White-326547789 Vera_white_tumblr_by_Aonyx.png|By Aonyx|link=http://emboars.tumblr.com/post/59361858015 Shipping Dating Aria Maaka. Ocpl tring new clothes by saiyukiuzumaki.png|Going Shopping a few days after meeting|link=http://saiyukiuzumaki.deviantart.com/art/ocpl-tring-new-clothes-183604311 Poke OC Shipping Vera White Aria.png|Holding Hands with Aria|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Poke-OC-Shipping-408312122 They would like to battle Vera white by athorment-d6bpjud.png|Double Battle Challenge|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/They-would-like-to-battle-382464949 OCPL-Vera x Aria.png|Being Taught how to use Mobiles|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Pkmn-Vera-x-Aria-449718667 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon Category:Battle Aces